


Take Over Control

by julliel



Series: Decisions Made [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Anal, Double Penetration, Explicit Sexual Content, Foursome - F/F/M/M, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Oral Sex, Strap-Ons, Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-09
Updated: 2014-08-09
Packaged: 2018-02-12 10:30:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2106327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/julliel/pseuds/julliel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PWP. She's not sure that what they have can be considered 'friends with benefits'; It's a little more than that. In which Darcy finds that sometimes sleeping with your friends is more satisfying that sleeping with your boyfriend(s).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Over Control

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [are you the one? (yep, that was me)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2059584) by [ErisDea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErisDea/pseuds/ErisDea). 



> A fanfic of a fanfic. Wow, Darcyland sure is getting meta. 
> 
> This is something for me because ErisDea's "are you the one? (yep, that was me)" took such an unexpectedly angsty turn by chapter 5 and goddammit I want Darcy to have all the happy endings, okay??

It's been 3 weeks since the whole drunk in the elevator incident, and Darcy's really cool with pretending that never happened so long as Clint keeps pretending it never happened. But it doesn't stop her wandering eye because have you seen those arms? She'd have to be dead not to notice them.

So every time they're out together she takes a little effort to saddle up close to him. Give him a brief (but delicious) bicep squeeze. Or even extend their bro hugs so that she can be against his body even longer. It's all platonic though, really.

She's got her own hunk of sexiness, two actually, and she can always go to them when the temptation gets too much. Except they're not really hers, are they? They're each others, and no, not even soul marks can hide the fact that Darcy is extra. Just an added accessory put in at the last minute because fate had an awful sense of humor and Darcy had no luck whatsoever.

With that, Darcy continues to spend any spare time she has with Clint despite the gnawing in her gut that tells her this could be considered cheating even though they're not doing anything.

=

Against the rational part of her brain, Darcy consults the last person she probably wants advice from: Tony Stark.

“It's cheating, by your definition of it, I guess, but if they already did wrong by you, then what's keeping you around to do right by them?”

He wears his welding mask and blow torches his latest project. Darcy strategically waits until after he stops the blow torch to give her reply.

“Because that's not how it works, Tony. Two wrongs don't make a right.”

“When has that ever stopped you from retaliating at anything before?”

She sighs because it's the same debate they've been having all over again, and she's still not closer to giving a proper answer than she was at the beginning. “It's just different okay? And I can't do that to my soul mates.”

He lifts up the mask to stare directly into her eyes. “So what if they're your soul mates? Doesn't mean you're tied to them forever. In the end, you're the one making the choice here.”

Darcy opens her mouth to retort, but Tony flicks his mask back on and the clicking roar of the blow torch returns, drowning out anything she might have said.

=

Maybe he has a point. As warped and fucked up as it is.

Not that she has any intention of admitting it to Tony. He's got a big enough head as it is. So on a day where she's off playing hooky-- not really, she's mostly told Jane to tell Steve she went out for lunch when he stops by-- with Clint, she decides that fate can go suck it.

They're at a diner that Clint swears has the best nacho fries ever, and Darcy is helpless to resist because this stuff is gold compared to whatever shit Steve's making her eat. Clint's retelling a ridiculous story about the Bearded Lady from his circus days. Darcy doesn't bother correcting him because he looks so animated and happy just talking to her as something so simple as his past.

Then Darcy realizes that she's never had anything like this with Steve or James. It was mostly sex and love(?) that's been keeping them together. The high that their soul marks link them all together made them forget that they don't really know each other all that well yet. Or maybe Darcy's the only one who doesn't quite fit in because she bets everything she owns that they already knew everything there is to know about the other. She's the only unknown variable.

Darcy quiets down with her thoughts' downward spiral, and Clint stops his story, looking at her with concern. He reaches over the diner table and holds his hand in hers.

She can feel the rough texture of his calluses and the warmth from his body reaches her heart. She makes her choice.

She leans over and places a chaste kiss on Clint's lips and oh Darcy wishes she has a camera with her because she doesn't think she'll ever see such a dumbfounded look on his face ever again.

He opens and closes his mouth, trying to make words but he can't even make sounds. Darcy laughs at him, clear and bright. She hasn't laughed like this in a long time, which tells her that she's made the right choice(probably).

=

Somehow they end up in Clint's place away from the tower. (“Because I love you guys but a man needs his own space and by own space I mean one that doesn't include Jarvis within the infrastructure.”) The slow burn turns into a wild inferno now.

Clint attacks her mouth, pushing her backwards into the living room. Darcy gives as good as she gets because there's not point to holding back now. The back of her knees hit the side of his couch and she falls backwards with a screech, which turns quickly into laughter as Clint follows after her. Crouching on his furniture like a panther.

She laughs at her own imagery. He kisses her to shut her up, but her body still vibrates with the giggles. She can't remember having this much light-hearted fun with either Steve or James, and wonders if this what it would have been like if Clint were her soul mate instead.

They don't have sex, but it's a close thing. When their clothes lay about in a mess all over the room, Clint wastes no time in spreading her legs and diving in like a starving man at a feast. He nibbles at her outer lips and places wet, smacking kisses on the inside of her thighs when he feels like her mind's about to wander elsewhere.

Clint thumbs her open as his tongue slides up and down, slurping up everything she has to offer. Darcy moans without reserve. Her arms flail up and knocks all of his cushions to the floor. Neither of them care. Just means more room on the couch.

Darcy gets louder, and Clint revels in it. When he feels that she's close, he sticks two fingers up her slick passage and rubs at her G-spot while he sucks on her clit. Her mouth opens wide into a silent scream. Her body clenches and clenches around Clint's fingers. She comes down as he flicks his tongue over the hood of her sensitive clit. Not quite touching it to be painful, but close enough that her vulnerable body twitches with an aftershock whenever he brushes over it.

He mouths at her stomach while she regains her breath. He rests his head just under her rib cage. His erection nudges against her leg, but he makes no motion to take care of it. They lay in a comfortable silence.

Darcy waits for the guilt to come, but it doesn't. She's unsure how to feel about that.

Clint speaks up from his position on her stomach. “You should give them a try.”

“I've given them quite a few tries, if you remember.”

“No, doofus. I meant Stark and Pepper.” He ignores her small gasp of indignation and continues. “From what I know, they're still holding a torch for you. So to speak.”

Darcy gnaws on her lip, thinking about her answer. “I don't want to complicate things any more.”

“Oh? And this doesn't count?” His hand brushes higher until it rests atop one of her breasts. He hovers, waiting for any sign that Darcy is not okay with this (which she thinks is a bit a silly considering what just happened). She's totally okay with it though, and she shows it by putting her own hand atop his. Presses down.

Clint gives her a little squeeze, and her body flushes against him unconsciously. He smirks down at her. Darcy rolls her eyes and deliberately pushes her hips to his.

“You may have a point. I'll talk to them tomorrow.”

=

It's easier said than done, and when Darcy finally gathers the guts to confront them, she finds that all of her courage has left her. Thankfully, Pepper's already mastered the art of correctly guessing what Darcy wants.

Pepper puts a consoling hand on top of hers. “I know you think that all we want from you is sex-”

“-which we do!” Tony pipes up from across the room. He's been sentenced there per Pepper's orders because she believes that Tony's less distracting from afar. It's only half-true.

“-but we're your friends too, and we don't like seeing you get hurt.”

“Besides, you don't have to sleep with us right away. We can turn on the charm just like anyone. I think you'll find we're compatible outside the bedroom too.” It's a tempting offer. One that Darcy wants to take immediately. It's been so long since she's been romanced. It's high time she gets the royal treatment she'd been dreaming of.

That evening, they eat dinner together like old friends, the conversation flowing effortlessly despite how different they all are from each other. Later Darcy sleeps between Tony and Pepper, and while it's not the same (nothing could ever be the same so it would be unfair of her to even compare) Darcy finds an immense amount of comfort laying between two warm bodies.

It feels a little like coming home.

=

“Where were you last night?” Steve inquires, stirring a wooden spoon in the large sauce pan.

“Oh, we stayed up so late in the lab, we ended up sleeping there.” It's a flimsy excuse, and Darcy worries that Steve will see through it. But he nods absentmindedly and goes back to cooking dinner. Good thing Bucky isn't here. He wouldn't have let that slide.

She cheers inwardly though a part of Darcy is disappointed that Steve doesn't notice a thing. The disappointment settles in her gut, and she knows that eventually it'll harden into resentment. She ignores it. That's one thing she can say she's good at.  
=  
Eventually Steve and Bucky get called away for a mission with Natasha. Darcy already feels like she can breathe easier now (and isn't that just fucking awful? When you view your soul mates leaving as an immense relief?)

She sees them off before they enter the helicopter.

“Bye. Be safe.” Bucky holds her close in what could be called a hug. It's far too loose to be considered a real one for Darcy's taste but she'll take what she can get for now. Then almost as quickly as it happens, Bucky is already inside the helicopter and not looking at her.

Darcy turns and sees Steve with an apologetic look on his face. As handsome as he is, she's getting a little sick of seeing this expression. “Please keep up your training, sweetheart.” Steve kisses her on the forehead then her lips.

“I will.” Darcy crosses her fingers inside her head.

=

Tonight is the night, Darcy decides.

She makes her intentions known by going up to Pepper at breakfast and asking, “What about tonight?”

Pepper takes a long, good look at her. Long enough that it makes Darcy squirm where she stands, and it make her wonder if maybe this wasn't the right decision all along.

Then Pepper gives her a peck on the mouth and asks, “Would you like Clint to be there?”

Darcy's first instinct is to deny everything, but she stammers some paltry words out. How could she know? Where they that obvious? But this is Pepper Potts and of course she fucking knows.

She doesn't see any hint of judgement on the redhead's face and takes the question as a sign of good faith. “Yes.” If she were completely honest with herself, she finds Tony and Pepper intensely attractive though equally intimidating. Having Clint there might just give her the security blanket protection she'd need to actually see this through.

Pepper simply smiles and says, “Okay.”

=

Later that day, Clint hands her a white, nondescript package, which he claims come from Pepper (not Tony).

“Uh, you might wanna open it in private.”

=

Darcy takes a break and makes a beeline to the bathroom, package in hand. Inside it is a sturdy chain of anal beads and a new bottle of high-end lube.

Darcy's very glad that the entire restroom is empty because she can't suppress every slight moan she makes when stuffing herself with Pepper's gift.

=

“Are you scared?” Pepper smiles as Tony fiddles with the smooth ring in between her ass cheeks. She's on all fours on the (massive!) bed, Tony and Pepper sitting on either side of her. Right after a light dinner they all rushed to the bedroom, stripping clothing on the way. The power couple gasp in unison when Darcy bends over the bed and they see the peek of beads stuffed into her.

She smiles tremulously at the two of them. “Scared's not the word I'd use.”

Pepper gently tucks Darcy's hair behind her ear and kisses her on the cheek. The gesture is so sweet and loving and something that Darcy had been craving for so long that she thinks that this is enough. If the night ended right here, she would be satisfied. But she knows it's only the beginning of something potentially amazing.

Darcy closes her eyes, breathing in heavily. There's a rattling in her chest that warns her that what she's doing is wrong, but the rest of her body thirsts for touch.

Tony gives a light tug on the ring, pulling Darcy out of her thoughts. She groans at the sensation, and follows the direction of his pull.

“Patience, Lewis. We're just waiting on another guest.”

There is a soft click of a door opening, and Clint walks in looking a little harried.

“Sorry, had to finish up a few things first.”

Pepper gestures for him to take off his clothing and join the rest of them in nudity. Darcy turns her head to look at him. He grins at her as he artlessly kicks his pants off. She finds herself returning it.

He puts a knee on the bed next to Pepper, running a hand through Darcy's hair and down her back. “All good?” he asks, concerned and ready to take her away from all this at the slightest hesitation.

Affection for him swells within her. She can see his desire clear on his face. So she pushes up on her hands, and kisses him. He returns it with a new ardor and mashes their lips together. This acts like the catalyst for action when Pepper and Tony take this opportunity to pounce.

Pepper takes her sweet time nibbling on Darcy's breasts, finding an intense fascination with them. Behind her, Tony slips out the anal string one exquisite bead at a time.

Darcy can't stop the moans from escaping her. Tony chuckles and smooths a hand over one globe of her ass, using his fingers to hold it open. Without warning, he pulls the string out the rest of the way, and she jumps with a start. He immediately replaces her empty hole with lubed up fingers. She distantly wonders when he had time to get the lube but it's three against one right now, and she's in no state to make trite logic observations.

Pepper backs away from her, and Darcy reaches over to try to make her stay with her lips. Pepper chuckles at her enthusiasm and rewards her with a pat to the head.

“All in good time, darling.”

Clint fills the space that Pepper left. He makes sure to occupy Darcy with his lips on her throat and a fist in her hair. He bites and sucks, making sure the marks are deep and blue. He wants to make a statement and by God he'll make a damn good one, consequences be damned. Darcy's so distracted by Clint's attention that she almost misses the way Tony's nudges his cock to her ass. The head of it prodding experimentally at the entrance.

“Let me know if you wanna stop, Lewis.” He palms her cheeks in both hands and spreads her. Darcy groans wantonly at the sensation. “Whoo, shit. You're so ready.” The beads leave her a little loose and Tony can see the ring of muscle opening farther than before.

With a click of the bottle, Tony pours a generous helping of lube on his dick. He fits the head through. “You okay?”

Darcy responds by rocking back to him. His eyes roll to the back of his head, and he curses. Tony pushes in a little further. Darcy feels her back side stretch to accommodate him. It's so close to painful but not quite reaching that limit. She only feels incredibly full. Tony goes further and further inside of her until he bottoms out.

At which time Pepper reminds them all that she's still present with a dainty “ahem” and catches all of their attentions. She stands at the side of the bed, wearing a leather strap-on with a dick made in Iron Man red and gold. At this Darcy can't help but let out a choked laugh.

“It was Tony's idea.”

“Of course it was.” Clint says. They all rearrange themselves on the bed, seemingly already knowing which positions to take and Darcy marvels at their efficiency before shutting her brain up so she can get to the sexing part much quicker.

Pepper leans back against the headboard, inviting Darcy to come sit on her plastic dick. Tony gives an encouraging thrust, and Darcy remembers that she still has another cock in her ass. “Both..?”

“Only if you'd like to.”

She hesitates for a moment. She's never done this before, and the thought of it might hurt a little. But damn everyone present has been so encouraging and wonderful and loving that--

“Don't think about what we want. Tonight is about you, and only for you.” Clint's there by her ear again, saying the precise words that she needs to hear.

“Let's do this.” Pepper and Tony light up at her decision, and even Clint looks on with hungry eyes to the scene that's about to happen here. Tony slowly slips out of her, and she turns her head around with a questioning look.

“It'll be easier if you take her first.”

Darcy nods and crawls up to Pepper. She puts a knee on either side of the redhead's hips. She holds on to Pepper's shoulders while Pepper reaches over to spread her pussy lips as she sinks down onto it.

She bites at her bottom lips, spreading her legs wider. She gasps. It's bigger than she first thought, but she can take it. She sinks down and down until she reaches the leather band holding it in place.

Darcy looks up at her, and Pepper gives her a gentle kiss on the lips. She holds Darcy closer to her and her hands wander down to her ass. Her tiny hands grab hold of Darcy's generous bottom and spreads her open to invite Tony in.

With her hole loose and wet from the previous insertion, Tony slips right in with ease. He pushes balls deep inside of her and the three of them let out a synchronized groan.

“You're doing great, sweetheart.” Clint says this. And Darcy looks to her side to see Clint sitting with his hands furiously pumping his dick.

Pepper and Tony get into a set rhythm now, and it takes all of what's left of Darcy's mind to say, “Clint come here.”

He does what he's told. Darcy clumsily grabs a hold of his cock, sliding a bit from the pre-cum he's spread all over it. She points it to her mouth. “Want you in me too.”

“You sure-” he asks to be completely sure but Darcy gives him another tug and obeys immediately. She hums as she brings his whole length into her mouth and fuck that means she's being filled in all three wholes and she's never felt anything like this before. Pepper in her cunt, Tony in her ass, and Clint in her mouth. It's almost too much; she's starting to lose awareness of where her skin ends and theirs begin and who's where and thrusting. She's becoming a mass of sensation with no end in sight and a pleasure that rides for infinity.

She loses control of her body and allows them to move her at their will. They grab and hold and fuck her at their leisure. Clint holds her long hair in a loose bun, lovingly pushing her hair behind her ears when he gets the chance. The other two have their hands on Darcy's hips, fingers brushing and oh she's gonna have bruises tomorrow for certain. Pepper slides back a little more, changing the angle of the strap-on which hits Darcy at just the right spot that she-- “Unnhh!” A liquid rush squirts out of her, soaking Pepper and the sheets in her ejaculate.

“Holy shit, that's so fucking hot.”

One of the guys says it, but Darcy doesn't know who because Clint's reaching over and rubbing furiously into her clit. It's the final straw because her entire body seizes up with a full-body tension before it releases into what could be the greatest orgasm of her life. Everyone follows right after. Pepper clutches at her breasts like a lifeline. Clint pulls out of her mouth and with a choked groan comes all over her face. Tony is next, shooting his load into her ass. He pulls out and the leftover leaks out a bit and onto the bedspread.

With a hoarse cry, Darcy collapses onto the bed, her mind in a hazy, coital whirl. As she slowly returns to earth Darcy feels several set of hands softly rubbing and caressing her body. A soft towel wipes at her face then her ass and in between her legs. Her body shakes as the sweat cools, and she feels that her muscles will cramp soon. But someone is there wiping her down with a damp towel this time, cooling her body and it feels so nice and refreshing. She can hear light whispers saying how great she was and how beautiful she is, that they feel honored to share this experience with her. Darcy soars so high by how revered and treasured she is, she thinks she might die from her heart bursting in her chest.

“Sleep here tonight.”

She's unsure who said it, but she obeys immediately. Her eyes close and sleep takes her to a place where there are no soul mates, only choices.

**Author's Note:**

> I think I just created the Clint/Darcy/Pepper/Tony tag, so there's that.


End file.
